Team Yondaime and the Dysfunctional Camping Trip
by Shadow Dragon Boss
Summary: Yondaime takes his students Obito, Kakashi, and Rin on a camping trip for a vacation and team bonding. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for some mild violence, injury, and some swearing.
1. An Ideal Idea

For those of you who have read my previous fanfic _Konoha Campers_, here is the long promised Team Yondaime version of Konoha Campers, finally! I hope you enjoy this installment of camping mishaps in fanfiction as much as you enjoyed the first one. For anyone who hasn't read the previous fanfic I wrote, just ignore everything above and I hope you enjoy this fanfic.

I will try to update this fanfic once a week (Ha! Let's see how long that lasts for.) so I apologize for any future delays that may occur.

Since this is a humor/parody fanfic, the characters may appear a little out of character every now and then no matter how much I try try to keep them in character, I'm bound to slip here and there. (Maybe everywhere depending on your opinion.)

Now without further ado, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its chaacters They belong Masashi Kishimoto._

Once upon a summer day in Konoha where the heat was hot enough to melt rocks and even people. Wait, melting people? But anyways, upon this hot summer's day, Konoha's Yellow Flash, or Yondaime as he will be called, had a terrific idea. He called up his three students, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin, to the Ichiraku ramen shop to explain to them his great idea.

Kakashi was the first to speak once Yondaime had explained his idea to the team.

"I think it's a stupid idea."

"Your face is a stupid idea!" Obito shot at Kakashi.

"Boys, can't you keep quiet for one moment?" Yondaime requested before the argument got too ugly.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, sensei!" Rin smiled.

Kakashi scowled as he folded his arms across his chest, "I'm not going to spend a week camping in some unknown wilderness when I could be doing better things here."

"But why don't you want to come?" Rin asked, looking disappointed.

"Because he's a stick in the mud, that's why," Obito scoffed. "Anyways, I think it's a great idea, sensei. We could sure do with a vacation!"

"Good to hear at least two of my students are interested," Yondaime nodded. "We won't be gone for even a week Kakashi, so it won't be all that long of a trip. It's going to be fun and we certainly can't go without you."

"What? We can't?" Obito asked in surprise.

"If Kakashi doesn't come, there won't be any point in the rest of us going camping, as the purpose of the camping trip is for team bonding and team work building." Yondaime explained.

"But I thought you said that the purpose was for a vacation?" Rin asked, looking a bit fearful.

"Yeah, that too of course, but this is an excellent chance for teamwork building, as this team's teamwork has been almost non-existent for these past few weeks. A trip like this will help us do some team bonding and help us get out of this heat."

"Where is this camp anyways?"

"It's a few hours north of here where it's quite a bit cooler. Not nearly cold enough to be snowing mind you, but cool enough."

"Sounds great!"

"I'm so in!"

"I'm not going."

Everyone stared at Kakashi with his arms folded across his chest.

"Kakashi, if you don't go, then we can't go! C'mon, we're talking about a week off from stupid D and C rank missions!" Obito cried.

"Don't worry Obito. He'll be coming whether he likes it or not," Yondaime assured his student.

"Oh really? And how are you going to do that?" Kakashi asked in a challenging sort of way.

"Well, let's just say that I have my ways." Yondaime grinned in an almost evil sort of way that made Kakashi shake a little on the inside. He kept his calm composure though and continued to glare at his sensei.

"How are we exactly going to get there?" Obito asked.

"Well, I got ourselves a vehicle!" Yondaime replied smiling.

"A vehiwhatta?"

"A vehicle is something on four wheels that people travel around in to get to places faster. It's much quicker and less tiring than walking," Rin explained to her teammate. "I've only heard of them and read about them in some books, but I've never actually seen one before. This is going to be so exciting!" Rin added, squealing.

"Alright," Yondaime said, grabbing the attention of his students. "I've already got the shopping taken care of, so all that's left for you guys to do is pack up your gear. I'll bring the tent and cooking stove, so you won't need to worry about those." Yondaime told his students as he handed them packing lists. "Use these to make sure you've gotten everything you need. You're dismissed to pack up now."

With that said, the three shinobi walked to their houses separately to go pack their things up for the crazy camping trip.

Obito was the first to get packing. He completely disregarded the packing list given to him and left it lying on the floor in a corner of his room, playing by ear. "Alright, I've got my spare change of clothes, pajamas, swim trunks, snacks, comic books, and Mr. Snuggles." Obito nodded as he stuffed his stuffed teddy bear in his duffle bag. "Now for the radio!"

Obito picked up a rather large ghetto blaster (Like the ones that people used to carry around on their shoulders in the 80's.) and tried to stuff it in his bag. Of course, this didn't work.

"...Ok, not a problem! I don't need to stuff it in the bag. I sure it'll fit smewhere in the vehi-cacul or whatever it's called."

Rin meanwhile was packing as well, though her method of packing was quite different from Obito's.

"Okay...I've got spare changes of clothes, tooth brush, towel, bandages, gauze, ointment, band aids, mole skin, extra band aids..." and the first aid list went on and on.

Kakashi was checking off his packing list to make sure he had everything he needed.

"Alright, let's see...I've got spare clothes and...this is so stupid." He growled as he took the packing list, crumpled it up, and chucked it out the window, only to have it hit a passer-by who shouted up at him, "Shame on you, litterbug!"

Kakashi ignored the shout and shoved his bag over to the end of his room, muttering under his breath how stupid the whole the camping trip ordeal with team would be. He left the house to go meet his team by the ramen shop.

"Alright, have you three packed up yet?" Yondaime asked his students.

All three gave their affirmative response and Yondaime smiled, "Great! We'll meet by the village gates at 8:00 tomorrow morning."

"That early?" Obito groaned.

"Suck it up, princess. We've woken up earlier than 8:00 before." Kakashi scoffed.

"Who are you calling princess, you asshole!" Obito shouted back angrily.

"Unless you have any further questions, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Yondaime cut in loudly. "So go home and get a good sleep tonight guys and I'll see you tomorrow!"

After their grinning sensei left in a poof of smoke, the three students went their separate ways to their houses for the night, excited about (Minus Kakashi, who was dreading,) the next day.

The next day, Rin made it to the village gates first. Yondaime arrived shortly afterwards with the vehicle. Fifteen minutes after 8:00, Obito came running, panting as he dragged his heavy bag and radio over to his team.

"Sorry I'm late! There was this little girl who was lost, so I-" Obito started but stopped as he looked around. "Where the hell is Kakashi? He's always on time!"

"If he's not on time, there must be something wrong," Yondaime said in a serious tone of voice. "Very wrong." He suddenly pointed his finger in the air and put his hand on his hip. "Quickly! To Kakashi's house, team!" Yondaime cried dramatically, breaking the serious moment from before.

The three ran to Kakashi's house and kicked down the door, expecting enemy ninja to be holding Kakashi hostage or something terrible among the lines of that.

Instead, they were greeted by the sight of a completely normal-looking house with nothing out of place. Kakashi came running from his room to the front door to find his team standing there with the busted-down door.

"What the hell did you just do to my door?!" Kakashi cried angrily.

"We kicked it down because we thought you were in danger!" Obito replied, still in his fighting stance as though he were expecting enemy ninja to be jumping out from behind the furniture.

"You didn't show up on time, so we knew something must have been wrong!" Rin added, looking quite nervous.

"Well you didn't have to kick the door in! Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking?"

"I'll pay for a new one, I promise." Yondaime assured the miffed chuunin. "So why weren't you at the meeting spot at 8:00 this morning?"

"Because I didn't feel like it."

"But what about the camping trip?" Rin cried, looking quite distressed.

"Screw the trip. I'm staying here."

"Don't screw this up for us Kakashi because if you won't go, then we can't go!" Obito cried angrily.

"Kakashi, you're coming whether you like it or not." Yondaime said in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Try and make me." Kakashi said in an equally dangerous tone of voice.

Kakashi would regret these words as he found himself a few moments later tied up with wire and being pulled along on the ground by his sensei.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said 'try and make me'." Kakashi sighed as he bottom dragged against the ground.

The team approached the vehicle and put Kakashi's bag in. Kakashi stared at the vehicle before he said, "We're going to travel in that thing?"

"Yup!" Yondaime grinned. "Isn't it wonderful?"

The three students stared at the vehicle skeptically. It was a car painted the most ugly puke-yellow colour a car could be painted and as if the paint job wasn't ugly enough, the paint was chipped and peeling off the sides of the car as well. The side windows were cracked, the upholstery was torn and covered with duct tape wherever the yellow stuffing wasn't popping out, and the bumper looked like it was about to fall off.

Yondaime nodded proudly, "I got a real bargain!"

Kakashi shook his head, "A real bargain? I don't think I can believe that."

"Hey sensei! If we don't have enough seats for us all in the vehi-cacil or whatever it's called, we should throw Kakashi in the trunk!"

_To be continued..._

Was that good? Bad? Excellent? Craptacular? Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome as well.


	2. Daunting Dyslexia

Sorry the second chapter took so long get up, I got busy with life. (Told you the once-a week update wouldn't last for long.) I'd appreciate more reviews for this chapter since chapter 1 was quite lacking in reviews. Thanks to those who did review though.

_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, our almighty lord and master. _

With their luggage and gear in the vehicle and Kakashi untied, Team Yondaime was finally ready to go. All three genin wanted to sit up front, away from all of the camping gear in the cramped back. They played rock, paper, scissors for it, Rin being the victor. Defeated, the boys both reluctantly climbed into the back, Rin in the passenger seat, and Yondaime in the driver's seat. Yondaime turned the key in the ignition to start up the car. The engine stuttered for a few seconds before it properly started, vibrating the whole car.

"Alright! Are you guys ready to get rolling?" Yondaime shouted out with enthusiasm to his three students.

"Yeah." They all said

"I can't hear you! C'mon, louder and let's hear some more enthusiasm," Yondaime urged before he repeated louder, "Are you guys ready to get rolling?"

"YEAH!" All three shouted so they could just get moving.

"That's the spirit!" Yondaime grinned as he put his foot on the gas. They went violently backwards, causing Rin to scream as they almost crashed into the village gates.

"Sensei, you almost crashed!"

"Sorry, my bad," Yondaime aplogized. "Now how to I get this thing out of reverse?" Yondaime started pressing random buttons, turning on the radio and air conditioning. "Nope, that's not it..." The next button he pressed turned on the window wipers. "Why do they build these things so darn complicated?" The confused jounin finally flipped the correct lever forward into drive and they surely enough, moved forward. "Ok, gotta remember that lever!"

"Have you ever driven before, sensei?" Obito asked.

"Nope! This is my first time driving one of these things," Yondaime replied as he stepped on the gas forcefully, speeding the car forward. "And it's already lots of fun!"

"We're screwed." Kakashi sighed as Yondaime barely missed running over a returning village ninja walking by.

Team Yellow Flash drove on north into the wilderness for a couple of hours without any troubles or difficulties when suddenly growling sounds were heard.

"Great. We're not even in the wilderness yet and already I can hear the bears growling." Kakashi grumbled sarcastically.

"No, that was just my stomach," Obito corrected. "What are bears anyways?"

"My stomach's growling for some grub too," Yondaime said. "Why don't we stop off at the next restaurant we see?"

"Yeah right. Like there's going to be a restaurant in the middle of nowhere."

And as if on que, a small restaurant was seen on the side of the road as they turned around a bend.

"What's that you said a few minutes ago, Kakashi?" Yondaime asked, chuckling.

"Never mind."

Yondaime pulled over by the restaurant and the ninja team hopped out of the car, stomachs growling for food.

"Alright team, this will be our last meal in civilization, so make sure to savour it!"

"You make it sound as though this camping trip is something to dread." Rin said as she gave her sensei an odd look.

"This camping trip _is_ something to dread." Kakashi corrected.

"Do you think they have ramen in here?" Obito piped up.

"We'll see." Yondaime chuckled as he lead his team to the restaurant entrance.

They entered the restaurant and sat down at the seats a young waitress pointed out to them, handing them each a menu. The team looked over the menus handed to them for a good five minutes before the waitress returned to them with a note pad and pen in her hand.

"Good afternoon. Are you guys ready for me to take you order?"

"Why yes we are, lovely." Yondaime answered, looking up from his menu, grinning.

Rin giggled and Kakashi muttered something along the lines of "Hopeless." The waitress gave the blonde man an odd look before she spoke, "So what would you like?"

"One order of miso ramen please," Yondaime replied. "And-"

"I want some pork ramen!" Obito cut in.

"Obito, wait your turn!" Yondaime scolded.

The waitress recorded their orders down. "Anything to drink?"

"Some sake please."

"Sake for me too!"

"Obito, you're under-age! You can't drink stuff like that yet!"

"Fine, I'll go for a soda then!"

The waitress recorded down the drinks before she turned to Rin. "And what would you like this afternoon?"

"I'll have some miso soup and rice please. And sake to drink."

"Nice try, Rin." Yondaime cut in. "I can still hear you ordering despite Obito's loud babbling!"

"I was just kidding sensei," Rin giggled before she turned back to the waitress. "Just some water please."

The waitress recorded Rin's order and then turned to Kakashi. "And what would you like to order?"

Kakashi looked thoughtfully at the menu for a few more seconds before he lay it down on the table. Looking up, he said, "I would like an order of neriyaki toodle please."

Everyone became silent as they heard Kakashi's order of a mispronounced food.

"A…what?" The waitress asked.

"He said that he wanted an order of 'neriyaki toodle'!" Obito told the waitress before he burst into fits of laughter. "Man Kakashi, what the hell was that all about!? I mean, 'Neriyaki toodle'? Where do you come up with that stuff?"

"I meant to say 'teriyaki noodle'. It was an accident, you idiot." Kakashi growled.

"I didn't know that you were dyslexic there, Kakashi!" Yondaime chuckled.

"I told you it was just an accident. And I'm not lysdexic."

There was another broad moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow, you're a real dumb ass, Kakashi!" Obito laughed. "Are you sure you're not dyslexic?"

"I am not lysdexic, I mean-dyslexic, dammit!" Kakashi snarled. "And lysdexi-dyslexia has nothing to do with stupidity like you were implying."

But his teammates and the waitress continued to laugh and laugh.

"Alright, so you wanted an order 'neriyaki toodle', right?" The waitress tried to say, but was laughing too hard by this point and burst into more fits of laughter.

"You're so funny and cute, Kakashi!" Rin giggled.

"I'll be waiting outside." Kakashi suddenly announced in a cool manner as he left the restaurant.

"Oi, Kakashi! You better not try to run off again!" Yondaime shouted after him, rising out of his seat.

"He wouldn't do that sensei. Don't worry." Rin assured.

Obito chuckled, "Yeah. Ever since you jokingly told him that this camping trip was a mission, he's obeyed every single rule you've laid out for this trip so far."

10 minutes later, their lunch orders arrived, and even Kakashi's order of 'neriyaki toodle' made it to the table.

"Have a nice meal." The waitress smiled. She suddenly burst into fits of laughter and giggled something along the lines of "Best customers we've had in months!" before she bustled off into the kitchen.

"You know, I feel kind of bad about laughing at Kakashi like that," Rin spoke. "It's not his fault if he has dyslexia."

"Yeah, but it's sure funny!" Obito chuckled as he drank down his soda but as he thought about the 'neriyaki toodle', he started to laugh, spraying pop out of his mouth and nose.

Rin cringed as she jerked back, "Eww! Obito, that's gross!"

"I really don't think Kakashi actually has dyslexia," Yondaime said. "I think he just made a pronunciation mistake like we all do once in a while. I was really just joking about the whole dyslexia thing, but I think we made him pretty mad."

"Who cares? He's always mad about something, so this shouldn't be any different." Obito said, wiping the soda expelled via nasal passage off his face with a napkin.

"I'll go take his neriyaki tood-I mean, his teriyaki noodle out for him." Yondaime chuckled as he rose from his seat and took Kakashi's lunch with him.

Yondaime stepped out of the restaurant and found Kakashi sitting by the car, staring at the ground. He walked over and sat down by Kakashi.

"I brought your lunch out for you." Yondaime offered the lunch to Kakashi who silently took it, muttering a "Thank you." to his sensei.

"Why don't you come on inside and eat with us?"

"No thanks. I'm fine out here." Kakashi replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You should go back and eat with the others."

"Alright, if you're sure." Yondaime rose to his feet and ruffled Kakashi's hair, grinning. "Cheer up a little, eh? This trip will be great!"

"Get your hand off my head…_now_."

Back inside the restaurant, Obito was slurping down his ramen noisily as Rin just sat there, unable to eat her own food after watching the rude eating and drinking display Obito was putting on.

"Really, Obito! Couldn't you eat a little quieter and a bit more…well, politely?"

"Hey, I got a great idea! Sensei still hasn't come back yet, so let's steal a sip of his sake!" Obito sniggered. "I wonder what sake really tastes like?"

"You know you shouldn't do that!"

Seconds later, Yondaime came strolling in, "Hey guys, I'm back! Obito, get your hands off my sake!"

Obito sheepishly withdrew his hands from his sensei's sake as the blonde-haired man gave the boy a penetrating glare. He however quickly dismissed the matter and sat down to finish his lunch.

The three shinobi continued to merrily ate their lunch, Obito goofing off and Yondaime ordering some more sake as time went on. Finally, Rin and Obito got their sensei to pay the bill before he got too plastered from the amount of alcohol.

"Thank you for coming!" The waitress smiled, giggling.

"No, thank you, shweetie!" Yondaime grinned goofily, speech slightly slurred.

"Thanks for the grub!" Obito called back as they walked out the door.

During the past lunch hour, Kakashi had been counting the blades of grass that grew on the ground as his team was taking a while to come out. When they finally came out, he saw his sensei had a rather goofy smile and blush on his face, indicating that the man had a little too much too drink.

"Okay kidsss, ish time to get in the car!" Yondaime said in a slightly slurred voice.

"Sensei, are you sure you should be driving after drinking?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine, my boy!" Yondaime laughed as he got in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. He stepped on the gas a little too hard, almost driving into the cliffside across the road. He got back on the road and started to drive, zigzagging violently along the road, the alcohol was clearly affecting Yondaime's driving.

Rin cried in fright, "Sensei, watch your driving!"

"I am so going to get sick…" Obito groaned, clutching his stomach.

"We are so going get killed…" Kakashi groaned, clutching the object nearest to him for stability and security, which happened to be Obito's large radio.

_To be continued…_

Please review now. Now…now…NOW! Please?


	3. Obnoxious Obito

Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I had exams to study for and such. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Disclaimer: Shadow Dragon Boss does not own Naruto because if Shadow Dragon Boss did own Naruto, all hell would break loose. _

Team Yellow flash was lucky that Yondaime hadn't gotten completely plastered, so after a few hours of driving, the blonde-haired man became sober and the driving, less wild. It was a little too late for Obito's stomach though.

"Can we pull over soon? I think I'm gonna hurl…"

"Once we find a spot where we can pull over, sure." Yondaime replied, rubbing his head. "Oh man, what a killer headache."

"You really shouldn't have drunk any alcohol, sensei," Rin scolded. "Luckily you didn't drink enough to seriously impair your driving to the point where we could've ended up in a ditch or flying off a cliff."

"Man, if there were any other vehicles on the road, we would've been so screwed!" Obito piped-up, but he immediately clutched his stomach. "I swear I'm gonna throw up!"

"Just don't throw up on me." Kakashi growled.

"Sensei, can we please pull over before I puke?" Obito moaned, suddenly clutching his mouth as his stomach heaved.

"Sure, just don't throw up on the upholstery on your way out of the car." Yondaime said as he pulled over to the side of the road. Still clutching his mouth, Obito quickly hopped out and disappeared into the bushes to be sick.

"Man, after all that sake, I should be the one puking." Yondaime sighed as he saw Obito stumble out f the bushes, looking quite green.

"You really aren't suited to be looking after kids." Kakashi stated.

Having Obito back into the car, Yondaime quickly hit the gas and swerved violently onto the road for a second before he set the vehicle straight.

"Oh, by the way guys, I really should've mentioned this back in Konoha," Yondaime started, "but while we're at the campsite, we won't be able to use any jutsu."

"WHAT?!" All three students cried.

"Don't worry about it. No other ninja will be there, so no harm will come to us."

"Well that's a relief." Rin sighed.

"We still won't be able to use any jutsu," Kakashi contradicted, "How is that a relief?"

"And one more thing," Yondaime continued, "We need to give this car a name!"

"Give the car a what?" Obito cried incredulously.

"Give this car a name?" Rin repeated doubtfully.

Kakashi looked sceptically at his sensei. "It's an inanimate object, sensei. I don't think it really needs a name."

"I was thinking of 'Ricky' for a name. What do you guys think?" Yondaime asked, paying no heed to his students' doubtful comments.

"What do I think? I think you're crazy!" Obito sniggered.

"Whatever you want, sensei," Kakashi shrugged. "Not like I care."

"Alright then, Ricky it is!" Yondaime grinned.

So the shinobi team drove on in "Ricky" for another hour without any trouble, until Obito stated that he really needed to go to the bathroom.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO BATHROOM FOR ANOTHER 90 MINUTES?" Obito screamed in fear, making Kakashi next to him cringe, as their sensei told Obito how long it was to the next washroom.

"What I mean is that there's no washroom for a long time, Obito. You'll just have to hold it." Yondaime replied.

"But I can't hold it, sensei! I really need to go now!" Obito whined.

"Obito, why didn't you go when we were back at the restaurant?" Rin asked.

"Because I didn't need to go back there!"

"Alright, we'll pull over by the side of the road and you can go to the bathroom there." Yondaime said as he pulled over to the side of the road where some small bushes grew.

"B-by the s-side of the r-road?" Obito stuttered. "You're kidding me!"

"No, I'm not actually."

"But someone's gonna see me!"

"Nobody will see you. Hardly anybody ever drives along this road, so it'll be fine," Yondaime assured. "Now get out and try not to be too long since this is the second time we've had to pull over for you."

"Alright, but nobody better try to peek at me," Obito warned to the others as he got out of the car. "You got that?"

"Like we would want to get a peek at your ugly rear-end anyways." Kakashi scoffed.

Ignoring Kakashi's remark, Obito quickly hopped out of the car and ran into the bushes.

"Sensei, will we have to use the bushes like that when we're camping?" Rin asked, looking quite fearful.

"Nope. They have outhouses, so it'll be fine."

"Um, sensei…what's an outhouse?" Rin asked, looking clearly embarrassed.

"They're like a washroom, except smaller and with only the toilet and no sink..." Yondaime explained trailing off, not sure if he should explain any further.

"It's a small, cramped, very smelly, dark toilet stall with a roof that contains a non-flushing toilet." Kakashi said, putting it short.

"Yeah, that's basically it in a nutshell." Yondaime nodded.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell that to Obito." Rin murmured, looking quite sick. The other two nodded in agreement.

At that moment, Obito came from the bushes and hopped back in the car.

"Sorry about that guys." The boy grinned sheepishly.

"It's alright, but no more stopping since we're running behind schedule enough already."

"And who's fault do you think that is?" Kakashi grumbled to himself, glancing at his sensei, implying Yondaime's sake incident from earlier.

Yondaime glared back at his student, "I heard that, Kakashi. No marshmallows for you at campfire tonight!"

"Good. I hate that junk anyways."

They drove on in silence longer, Obito gradually getting more and more bored. Obito turned his radio on and began to sing to the music in a horrible off-key voice.

"Obito, could you turn that off for a bit?" Rin requested after listening to 15 minutes of Obito's static-sounding radio and horrible singing. Obito didn't seem able to hear Rin though, so the goggle-sporting boy continued to sing.

"Hey Obito, turn that thing off and stop singing! I can't concentrate on my driving." Yondaime ordered firmly. But his command failed to reach Obito's ears as the music played on.

Kakashi smacked his fist on Obito's head, "Turn your radio off, you dolt!"

"Geez! You didn't have to hit me to get my attention!" Obito groaned as he turned his radio off.

"Actually, yes he did," Yondaime corrected. "Just keep the radio off for now and put it in the trunk. I need to concentrate on where I'm going, okay?"

Obito sighed, "Okay." as he put the radio in the already stuffed trunk space behind his seat. He then slumped down in his seat, immediately bored. He suddenly perked up as he got an idea.

"Hey! Who wants to play a game?"

"No." Obito's team mates said in unison.

"How about a song?"

"Definitely no." his team mates said once again in unison.

"But this is boring! We should do something!"

"Obito, we just want a little bit of quiet time now if that's okay?" Rin requested.

"Quiet time?" Obito repeated with a frown on his face as though the word was foreign to him.

"In other words, it's time to shut your pie hole." Kakashi translated.

Obito stuck his tongue out at Kakashi before he began to stare out the window. Time passed by and Obito grew drowsy. He leaned over towards where Kakashi was sitting and suddenly fell asleep, his head resting on Kakashi's shoulder.

Now this made Kakashi obviously quite vexed as the young chunin was not fond of any sort of physical touching. Kakashi shoved Obito violently back to his own side, jolting him awake.

"What the hell did you push me for?"

"You fell asleep on me. I really don't want you leaning on me."

"Well, sorry." Obito grumbled, resuming his staring out the window. He got bored with this and quickly became drowsy. He started leaning over onto Kakashi again before he was shoved back.

"Sensei, Obito keeps falling asleep on top of me and it's annoying." Kakashi growled.

Yondaime pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed a stray black marker lying on the floor of the car. "Alright, look here you two," Yondaime instructed as he lightly drew a black line down the middle of the seat, separating the two sides. "This side here is your side of the seat, Obito. And this side is your side of the seat, Kakashi. Neither of you are allowed to pass over into each other's territories. Got that?"

Both boys nodded in reply.

"Good! Glad we could reach an agreement," Yondaime smiled. "It won't be much longer. Just try to get along with each other for the last part of the drive, okay?"

"Okay." Obito sighed, staring at the black line dividing the back seat. As a few moments of boredom passed by, an amusing game formed in Obito's head.

He took his two fingers and began to walk them across his seat like a pair of legs, approaching the black dividing line. Kakashi paid no heed to this. Obito put one finger over the black line onto Kakashi's side of the seat. Kakashi still didn't seem to notice. Obito began to walk his two fingers past the black line, snickering.

Kakashi did take notice this time and glared at Obito warningly. Obito quickly withdrew his fingers from Kakashi's "territory", giggling to himself. Kakashi sighed at Obito's immaturity and glared at the road ahead. Obito walked his two fingers across his seat again, repeating the same process. Kakashi decided to this time verbally get his message across. He turned to Obito and sternly spoke, "Obito, please stop trespassing on my side of the seat."

Obito quickly withdrew his fingers. But when he was sure that Kakashi was looking out the window, Obito repeated the same walking finger process. This time, Kakashi decided to get his message across physically by smacking Obito's arm.

"Sensei, Kakashi hit me!" Obito cried, rubbing his sore arm.

"Kakashi, don't hit your team mates!" Yondaime scolded.

"He was irritating me. He kept trying to cross over on my side of the seat." Kakashi explained.

"Obito, no bugging Kakashi. Stay on your side of the seat. And Kakashi, no hitting Obito."

Obito was miffed that his new game had been destroyed within a matter of minutes, but a new game formed in his head quickly. He walked his fingers right up to the black line. He put one finger over the black line, not quite touching Kakashi's side of the seat.

Kakashi glared at Obito, but Obito said in a mocking tone of voice, "I'm not touching your side of the seeeaaat!" Obito taunted in a singsong whispering voice. He taunted and taunted again, making Kakashi angrier by the second.

"Obito, stop it. You're annoying me and you're not supposed to cross over the black line."

"But I'm not crossing over! You can't do aaaanything about it!" the Uchiha boy continued to taunt in a singsong voice.

Kakashi swung his fist into Obito's cheek. Obito's eyes began to water before he burst out crying.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard."

"Yes you did!" Obito wailed, tears pouring out like waterfalls.

"Kakashi! What did I just tell you?" Yondaime half shouted.

"Sensei, watch the road!" Rin cried as they swerved dangerously.

Yondaime quickly spun the steering wheel, regaining control before he almost driving off into a ditch.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Yondaime groaned as he turned back to the road, feeling another headache coming on.

_To be continued… _

Please review. It will make Shadow Dragon Boss very happy.


	4. Terrifying Tent Tribulations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, last time I checked anyways. _

"Obito, please stop doing that already." Yondaime groaned as he told Obito for the fifth time to stop pressing the button in the back that unlocked and locked the car doors, making a loud clicking sound.

"But it's the only thing amusing me here. I'm so bored!" Obito whined. "How much longer do we have to drive around for?"

"Just 10 more minutes." Yondaime replied.

"But that's what you said half an hour ago!"

"Face it Obito, we're lost" Kakashi sighed as he stared at the now gravely road ahead of them that didn't seem to be heading anywhere.

"Relax guys," Yondaime smiled. "Whenever driving on a gravelled road though a densely forested area, it's always a sign that there's something at the end of the road, like a campground."

"We can only hope it's a camp ground and not something else." Rin shuddered.

Only moments later, a large sign stood ahead along with a small tollbooth.

"We're here!" Obito cried happily. "We're here, we're here, we're here! We're finally here!"

"…'_Camp Death'_?" Kakashi read the sign out loud with scepticism traced in his voice. "Are you sure we should be camping at a place named _Camp Death_, sensei?"

"It'll be fine. They probably just couldn't think of a better name for this place, that's all," Yondaime assured. "Or some teenagers just did a practical joke with the sign. Yeah, that seems more likely."

As they approached the tollbooth, a large van filled with screaming people sped out of the campgrounds and past the tollbooth.

"Practical joke, huh?" Kakashi said sceptically. "I think it's actually called _Camp Death_ for a good reason."

"Oh lighten up, would you?" Obito lightly jabbed his elbow into Kakashi's side. "You're such a pessimist sometimes!"

"I am not being a pessimist. I am merely stating the facts. A vehicle full of screaming people just came speeding out of the campsite as though there was something possibly life-threatening within the campsite."

"Don't worry about it Kakashi, I'm sure it wasn't anything that bad. They were probably just screaming like people do when they're having a good time." Rin smiled.

"There was blood splattered on the side of that vehicle."

"Bullshit! Just shut up already, Kakashi!" Obito shouted.

"Hi there," Yondaime greeted the ranger at the tollbooth. "Three children and one adult staying for five days."

"Five days?" Kakashi cried, his voice practically rising to a shrill squeak. Shocked by his sudden pitch of voice, everyone stared at him for a moment.

"…I'm going through puberty, okay?" Kakashi shot defensively, breaking the silence.

"That'll be $50 please." The ranger said to Yondaime. Yondaime handed over the money and the ranger handed Yondaime a piece of paper. "This is your campsite number here, and please don't take any other of the reserved campsites." The ranger instructed as he handed Yondaime a card with the number fifty-three printed on it. "Have a nice stay guys."

Yondaime nodded in reply, giving the ranger a wave as he drove off. They drove down a gravely path where they passed by some campsites, a few of them occupied with people.

"This campground is quite new, so it should be quite the comfortable and clean stay here." Yondaime told his students. They then drove past one campsite where a grubby looking old man sat with a grubby looking dog.

"A clean stay here, huh?" Kakashi mused as he looked apprehensively at the old man and his tick and flea-infested dog.

"I sure wouldn't want to run into him down a dark alley!" Obito shuddered as the old man glared at them when they drove by.

"Then we probably shouldn't leave our campsite at night then." Rin sighed.

A few moments later, Yondaime spotted their site and announced, "Here's our campsite, guys!"

They pulled into the campsite where a small fire pit and a fairly new wooden picnic table with benches sat.

"So this is a campsite…" Rin murmured as she looked out the window.

"Yup! Welcome to camping, Rin!" Yondaime grinned, bringing Ricky the car to a stop.

Obito immediately jumped out of the car and scanned the whole area. Kakashi and Rin stepped out of the car and headed to the trunk of the car to grab the gear, but Yondaime stopped them.

"Everybody, before you do anything else, I want you to stop for a moment," The blonde haired sensei instructed. "Just stand right where you are and take a deep breath."

The three students stared at him, confused.

"Don't tell me you guys don't know how to breathe!" Yondaime cried half jokingly.

"Of course we do," Kakashi scoffed. "But why do you want us to take a deep breath?"

"Yeah! What's the point?" Obito asked.

"Just do as I say and inhale now!" Yondaime ordered.

The three young shinobi obeyed and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. There was a moment of silence.

"Well…any thoughts?" Yondaime asked.

"Why do you want us to breath so deeply? Are we trying to get high off this air or something?" Obito asked.

Yondaime wanted to smack his student for that thought, but he held back his frustration and tried again, "Any other intelligent thoughts?"

"Oxygen is good for the body and helps our bodies function properly?" Rin offered.

Yondaime smacked is forehead in frustration. "I don't believe it you guys can't notice it..."

"The air is rather fresh and clean here, isn't it." Kakashi stated.

"Thank you, Kakashi!" Yondaime cried, arms spread out as though a heavy stone had been lifted off the jounin's shoulders. "Can you guys notice the freshness of the air here? Always take time to breath in the pure air here. While you're here, always breath like there's no tomorrow!"

"Yes sir!" Obito saluted and then began to breath in and out deeply and rapidly as though he were having an asthma attack. "Okay, that was cool. Now let's go do something that's actually fun! Do they have a lake here or something we could go swimming in?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold your horses there, Obito. We've got to unpack and set up the tent first. Let's start unloading the luggage from Ricky."

Team Yondaime proceeded with unloading all the gear from Ricky the car, laying it all on the ground.

"I found the tent, sensei!" Rin announced as they emptied the last of the gear from the car.

"Good job, Rin. Now you, Obito, and Kakashi go lay the tent out on the ground and then proceed with setting it up." Yondaime instructed. "I'm going to go talk with the park ranger, so don't leave the campsite until I get back, okay?"

"Wait! How do we set up the tent, sensei?" Rin asked.

"Use your teamwork! Together you three will get it set up in no time." Yondaime replied back, grinning. "Best of luck, guys!"

"Wait! You can't do this to us!" Obito cried. But Yondaime had already disappeared out of the campsite and down the path. Obito groaned, turning back to his team mates.

"So…anyone know how to set up a tent?"

"I do…sort of." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi, it's like you know how to do everything! It's wonderful!" Rin gushed.

"…Yeah, sure. Now let's get this stupid thing set up. Rin, you take the corner to my right, take that pole on the ground there and shove it through that loop over there. Obito you do the same thing with that tent corner over there across from me."

The setting up of the tent went well at first until Obito took one of the tent poles and swung it dangerously, accidentally poking Kakashi in the eye with it.

"Watch where you swing that thing!" Kakashi snapped as he covered his hand over his eye that had gotten poked. "You could've taken my eye out with that."

"It was an accident!" Obito defended. "And I didn't actually take your eye out, so it's fine."

"No it's not. If you keep doing that, you could seriously hurt someone."

"Stop acting like you're the boss!" Obito shouted angrily.

"I may as well be the boss since you're so hopeless."

"What did you just call me?"

"I said you're hopeless."

"That's it! I'm so gonna pound your sorry face in!"

"I'd like to see you try, you idiot!" Kakashi mocked as he, got in his fighting stance.

Come on, stop fighting you two!" Rin cried. "We need to set up the tent, remember?"

But Obito swung the tent pole he was holding at Kakashi, hitting his other eye. Kakashi covered both his now-hurting eyes and emitted a very naughty word from his masked lips.

"You're dead, Obito!" Kakashi snarled and blindly slammed his body full force into Obito, forcing him on the ground. The two began to wrestle on the ground, shooting insults and throwing punches at each other.

"Guys, stop it!" Rin cried.

"I leave you guys alone for 5 minutes and all hell breaks lose!" Yondaime groaned as he walked back into the campsite.

"I'm sorry, sensei! I tried to stop them." Rin apologized

Yondaime stepped towards the boys and pried them apart. "Now, what happened?"

"Obito accidentally jabbed me in the eye with a tent pole. When I told him that handling the tent pole like he did was dangerous, he got angry and purposely jabbed my other eye with the tent pole."

"Then Kakashi tackled me to the ground and tried to punch me!" Obito cut in.

"That's because you blinded me, you idiot!"

"Hold on!" Yondaime cut in. "Obito, you tried blinding Kakashi when he was trying to give you a safety tip?"

"No! He called me hopeless afterwards!"

"Doesn't mean you can go trying to blind me!"

"I didn't poke your eyes that hard! You tried to punch and bite me, you bastard!"

"I did not try to bite you!"

"Obito, don't exaggerate the truth like that. You know Kakashi couldn't do such a thing with his mask on." Yondaime scolded. "It seems like you both caused this problem. In punishment, you two have to go collect firewood while Rin and I finish setting up the tent."

"What? With _him_?!" Obito cried, pointing at Kakashi.

"Yes, with him. Go to the tollbooth and the ranger there might sell you some firewood. If not, he'll tell you where you can get some." Yondaime handed some money to Kakashi. "Now get to it you two!"

The two boys obediently left the campsite, walking in silence towards the tollbooth where the ranger was.

"Hey! Mr. Ranger person!" Obito said loudly as he approached the tollbooth. The ranger had to look down from the booth to make eye contact with the boys. "Do you know where we can get some firewood?"

"Generally a truck comes by with the firewood, but all the firewood's been sold to the other campers here. If you want any burning material, you'll have to go look around in the forest for some. You might even have to take an axe with you and chop part of a fallen tree or a log into firewood pieces"

"We have to what!?" Obito shouted.

"Come on, you dolt. Let's just get this stupid task over with and find some firewood." Kakashi grumbled, grabbing Obito by the sleeve of his jacket and dragging him away.

_To be continued… _

Please review. It'll make me happier than a pig with a mouthful of slop!  
Wait, that didn't come out right…


	5. Joyful Journals

Sorry for the lack of updates for the past three weeks. I was away in Europe and I had little computer access while I was there. But where are all the reviews? Awww, for shame on you guys!

_Disclaimer: …nope, still don't' own Naruto. _

By the time Kakashi and Obito arrived back at the campsite to get the axe, the tent had been completely set up.

"Nice going, guys!" Obito grinned, seeing some of the gear also set up in the tent as well.

"Where's the firewood?" Yondaime asked.

"There wasn't any left." Kakashi replied, handing Yondaime's money back.

"Can we borrow your axe?" Obito asked.

"...Why?" Yondaime asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

"We need it so we can chop up any logs we find in the woods for firewood."

"Oh!" Yondaime exclaimed, sounding a little relieved. "Sure, I'll fetch it for you guys right now."

Yondaime went over where the rest of the gear lay by and on the picnic table, picking up a medium-sized axe, which he then handed over to Kakashi. "Use it well boys, and no killing each other."

"How come he gets the axe?" Obito whined.

"Don't fret, you'll both get a turn. Now go get chopping! Rin, go with them to make sure they don't do anything too stupid while I set dinner up."

Obito, Rin, and Kakashi headed off into the forest behind the campsite, only to stop about ten metres in.

"Hey! I've found a fallen log already!" Obito exclaimed as he pointed to a large fallen-over tree. Kakashi took the axe and began to chop at it as though it was nothing.

Rin leaned against a tree momentarily before she suddenly withdrew her hand from the bark and cringed. "Yuck! My hand's covered in sap!"

"Sap? What's that?" Obito asked as he approached Rin and observed her hand. "Is it sticky?"

"Yes, really sticky, and it's gross too!" Rin moaned. "It'll take forever to wash this stuff off my hand!"

Obito suddenly grinned mischievously. Taking a piece of tree bark and a stick, he gathered as much dripping sap from the trees as possible.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

"You'll see." Obito snickered. He motioned Rin to be quiet as he snuck up behind Kakashi who was still persistently chopping wood.

"Obito, don't!" Rin cried.

But it was too late. Once Obito was a few feet away from Kakashi's turned back, he threw the mass of sap at Kakashi's head. Kakashi turned around, glaring at Obito.

"Ha ha! You're all sticky and covered in goo now!" Obito laughed. "It'll take forever to get that stuff out of your hair!"

He barely dodged the axe that Kakashi threw in his direction. It flew past Obito's head and hit the tree behind him. "Woah! Watch where you throw that thing!" Obito cried as he stumbled back a few feet. "Hey sensei! Can I help you make dinner instead of chopping the firewood? Somebody here's being a little disagreeable!"

"Alright, I'm sure you guys have chopped enough firewood for now." Yondaime called out. "Bring what you've chopped so far so we can have dinner."

"Alright, I'm starving!" Obito cheered as he sped back into the campsite.

Rin and Kakashi calmly walked into the campsite and sat down at the picnic able. Yondaime poured some instant ramen into each of their bowls for dinner and put out a bowl of potato chips.

"Dig in, guys!" Yondaime grinned "And Obito, try to chew with your mouth closed, okay?"

"Sorry." Obito muffled in reply.

"You should get your elbows off the table as well." Kakashi scolded, abiding to rules as always.

"Now we don't need to go that far here, Kakashi." Yondaime grinned. "True, I don't wish to see the contents of one's mouth while they're chewing their food, but as far as posture and sitting at the table goes, I'm going to be lenient. Sit however the hell you like, guys!"

Kakashi stared at his sensei, trying to grasp the foreign concept Yondaime was explaining.

Yondaime chuckled at the look on his pupil's face. "It's camping, Kakashi. You don't have to stick with the table manners so much out here. Just relax and live as you please for the next few days. Well, within some certain limitations of course."

"You mean…we can sit eating our meal however we want?" Rin asked.

"Sure!" Yondaime smiled as he leaned one of his elbows on the table, resting his chin against his hand as he slurped some ramen.

Rin slowly rested her elbows on the table and slouched a little.

Obito climbed up on the picnic table and sat himself down.

Yondaime laughed, "Nice one, Obito."

Kakashi muttered "Insane…" under his breath, trying to keep his table manners and ignore the ridiculous sitting arrangements around him.

Yondaime, Rin, and Obito laughed and talked for a while before the sun began to set.

"Looks like we're losing the daylight fast." Yondaime said, peering up at the sky. "Leave your dishes for now, guys. I have something you all need to do before it gets too dark to see well."

Yondaime disappeared into the tent momentarily before he returned back, holding three small books in his hands.

"These…" the jounin lay the three small books down in front of the three young shinobi "are your logs that you will keep and record in for the next few days."

"Logs? I thought that logs were dead trees, like the one that we were chopping at today, not books!" Obito frowned, clearly confused.

Yondaime laughed, "No, no that kind of log. This log here is like…well, I suppose a journal or a diary is the right word to use."

"Oooohhh, I get it!" Obito's face lit up, clearly understanding.

"Diaries…" Kakashi muttered under his breath, looking the other way.

"So if you guys could each take one and then I'll explain what you're going to do with them."

Obito and Rin quickly grabbed the two plainest looking journal books that were not decorated with hearts, flowers, and frolicking kittens.

"Hey, earth to Kakashi! Stop daydreaming and look this way!" Yondaime waved the remaining diary in front of Kakashi's face. "Here, take this and I'll explain what you're going to do with it."

Kakashi slowly took the book, looking at the cover that was decorated with colourful hearts, bright flowers, and precious little kittens chasing butterflies. He gave his sensei a "Why the hell did I end up with THIS diary?" look.

"Sorry, Kakashi. They ran out of the plain black-covered journal books at the store so I had to get that one." Yondaime shrugged.

"Awww, how does Kakashi like his new precious pretty diary?" Obito teased and burst into fits of laughter.

"Shut up." Kakashi growled. "It's not as though I chose this particular book, since you and Rin took the normal looking ones."

"Well, first come, first serve." Obito pointed out. Kakashi knew he couldn't argue with that. The defeated chuunin sighed inwardly and turned his attention to his sensei, waiting for instructions.

"You're going to write about your everyday camping experiences at the end of each day. I want you to write about things you've seen and done and any thoughts you have." Yondaime explained. "Write in your journal as though it's alive. Express your feelings to your journal in the form of writing. You know, as if you were talking to it."

"What?" Kakashi said, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"The diary is your friend, Kakashi. Treat this activity as though it were a conversation with your diary, not a mission report. No listing the things you've seen and done in point-form. Talk to your diary in the form of writing instead."

"Talking to a diary…you've got to be kidding me."

"No Kakashi, I'm not kidding you."

"How do we start?" Obito asked.

"Using 'Dear diary' always works. Or you can even use something like "Hi" or "Hello", whatever floats your boat."

Oh, okay! I get it now!" Obito nodded.

"Alright, so once you get your pens, you can start writing about today." Yondaime handed each of them a pen, both Rin and Obito black pens and Kakashi a bright purple pen that had a large puff of pink feathers sprouting at the top of it.

"…You did that on purpose." Kakashi growled.

"But it suits your diary so well!" Yondaime laughed.

Kakashi gave his sensei his best death glare before he took the pen and turned to his journal to think of what to write. All three pupils got busy with their writing about the day.

"_Hello diary…_" Obito scribbled with his pen. "Wow! _I'm actually talking to a diary! This is so weird and cool at the same time! Well, I hope you're listening diary, 'cause I'm going to have a lot of neat stuff to tell you for the next few days. Do you think using the word 'diary' sounds too girly? I think it might, so I'm going to call you 'Journal' from now on until I can think of a cooler name for you. Anyways, today was a great day! I got assigned to you, journal, to write about my camping experiences. Kakashi got the journal that's covered in hearts and fuzzy kittens. HA! He seems pretty mad about it, but I bet he's secretly really happy that he got it. He probably calls it a diary...that's so girly! Anyways, I love it here so far! The forest is really cool and I bet there's a whole lot more cool stuff here waiting to be discovered. I can't wait to go swimming in the lake tomorrow! Bye for now!  
Obito _"

"_Dear Diary…_" Rin began. "_Hi there! My sensei has assigned Obito, Kakashi, and I to write everyday about our camping experiences. I think it's a great idea since it's fun to write about my day like I'm telling it to someone. Today we just got at the campsite so not a whole lot has happened yet, which is why I'm not writing a lot in here right now. Dinner was lots of fun though. We got to sit however we wanted! I really like how relaxed it is here. It's quite nice. I definitely look forward to what tomorrow brings! _

_Rin_"

"_Dear diary…_" Kakashi started, grimacing at the bright purple inked writing that the pen left on the paper. "I can't believe I have to write something like that," the boy growled in the back of his head before he finished writing his daily entry. He quickly looked over what he wrote.

"_Dear diary…I hate you.  
Kakashi _"

5 minutes later, Yondaime collected their journals to look them over. As he looked over Obito's, he chuckled at the crazy way Obito talked to his book. He looked at Rin's and nodded, "Good, good. Nicely done you two." Yondaime opened Kakashi's journal, smiling as he expected something written in detail. A frown replaced his smile as he saw what Kakashi had written.

"Kakashi…" Yondaime began. "This is-"

"You said to express our feelings in the form of conversational writing to the diary, right?" Kakashi pointed out. "I wrote down how I felt and wrote as though I were talking to the diary."

"I was right," Obito said under his breath. "He does call it a diary!"

Yondaime sighed, "Okay, first of all, this is way too short for an entry. No one-liners allowed. And secondly, there has to be more things to write about other than negative feelings. Think of all the stuff we did today, like going out for lunch and setting up the tent. Wasn't any of it fun?"

Kakashi said nothing as he stared blankly at his sensei.

"Kakashi, you're going to redo this assignment now." Yondaime ordered firmly, handing Kakashi's journal back.

Wordlessly, Kakashi took the journal back and began to rewrite his entry.

"Obito, you shouldn't be using that!" Rin cried as she saw Obito lift Yondaime's axe up and strike a piece of firewood into two pieces.

"Hey! I'm pretty good at this firewood splitting, aren't I?" Obito grinned as he picked up another piece of wood to split.

"Obito, stop!" Yondaime cried.

"Thank goodness!" Rin sighed as Yondaime quickly ran over to Obito and restrained his arms. "Who knows what kind of accident he could get into."

"Obito, you have to chop while standing with your legs apart so if you miss the wood, the axe doesn't swing into your leg, okay?"

"Okay, got it." Obito replied, nodding.

"Alright then. Get back to it!' Yondaime smiled.

"You're letting him chop?" Rin cried.

"He'll be fine as long as he keeps his legs apart from each other."

"But he could still hurt himself if he's not careful! He's never done this sort of thing before you know."

"Five dollars saying that he won't hurt himself." Yondaime grinned, placing his bet.

"Hey everybody, look at me go!" Obito cheered as he swung the axe down, splitting more wood. As he struck the wood at an angle, the axe blade came flying off the wooden handle, hitting Obito in the head. The boy gave a yelp of pain before he fell over unconscious.

"So…you got that five dollars for Rin there, sensei?" Kakashi joked, still looking down his diary.

"I told you he'd get hurt!" Rin cried as she rushed over to Obito lying on the ground.

"Aw crap! I forgot axe blades could fly off like that!" Yondaime cried as he rushed to the unconscious boy's side. He looked at Obito's head where a bruise was forming. Yondaime sighed in relief, "The dull end hit his head, not the actual blade. He's got a hard head, so he'll be just fine. He'll probably regain consciousness again in a short while."

Rin released the breath she was holding. "Thank goodness! From now on sensei, I think you should do all the chopping."

"Yeah, I think so too." Yondaime nodded as he grabbed an ice pack from the cooler laying by the picnic table and applied it to Obito's head.

A few minutes later, Yondaime had the fire started and the marshmallows ready to be eaten. Obito groaned as he regained consciousness, sitting up.

"Ow, my head…"

"Obito, you're conscious!" Rin cried in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my head hurts for some funny reason."

"You mean you don't remember what happened?"

"I was chopping wood and then everything went black from there."

"Oh, I see...well, you're fine now I guess" Rin smiled, deciding the incident wasn't worth fussing over anymore. "We're going to have campfire now. Are you joining in?"

"Of course I am!" Obito grinned as he stole one of Yondaime's fold-up chairs from the trunk of "Ricky" the car and set it by the fire.

"I'm done my journal entry, sensei." Kakashi said as he walked over to where Yondaime was sitting on a log by the campfire. Yondaime took the journal and looked the entry over.

"_Dear diary…Sensei told me that my first entry sucked, so I had redo it. Today, my insane team kicked my door in and dragged me out of my house against my will to go on a stupid 5-day camping trip. We drove for a long time in the car. It sucked. We went out for lunch. It sucked. We set up a tent. It sucked. I chopped firewood. That was okay until Obito threw sap in my hair; that sucked. This diary activity sucks. And yes, I still hate you diary. _

_Kakashi _"

"_At least it's longer_." Yondaime thought. He sighed in mild disappointment as he finished reading. "Try using a wider range of vocabulary next time Kakashi, Okay?"

Knowing that he couldn't get the chuunin to do any better that night, he motioned Kakashi to come sit on the log next to him for campfire.

Rin sat down in a fold up chair and opened up a bag of marshmallows. She was about to take one before a look of realization struck her face. "We don't have any roasting sticks for the marshmallows!"

"Aw, you're right." Yondaime groaned. "Looks like we can't roast them now."

"Yes we can!" Obito cried defiantly, grabbing a fork from the camping box by the picnic table. He stuck his fork into the marshmallow bag and withdrew a marshmallow. He crouched by the campfire and stuck the end of the fork with the marshmallow near the flames.

"Obito, I wouldn't try that for too long if I were you." Yondaime warned.

"Why not?" Obito asked. A few seconds later, Obito yelped and pulled his hand back, dropping the fork and marshmallow onto the ground.

"That's why." Yondaime sighed.

"You idiot." Kakashi scolded. "You're not supposed to stick metal into the fire like that. Metal heats up too fast to hold it for long."

"Then I'll go find something else!" Obito cried enthusiastically and dashed off into the forest.

"Obito, come back! It's too dark out!" Rin cried.

"Obito, get back here before a bear gets you!" Yondaime shouted.

No reply was heard for three minutes until Obito come stumbling back into the campsite, holding three long sticks. "I told you that I'd find something!"

"Nice going, Obito!" Yondaime grinned. "But that was quite dangerous. Don't go running off into the forest like that in the dark again, okay?"

"Okay, gotcha!" Obito replied as he gave his sensei and Rin the remaining two sticks. He then took a marshmallow and stuck it on the end of his stick.

"Kakashi doesn't have a marshmallow stick." Rin stated.

"Kakashi doesn't get one because he's an asshole." Obito replied, scowling at Kakashi.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated around here." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Obito!" Yondaime said in a warning tone of voice. "No name-calling and discriminating against your team members. You're going to be sharing your marshmallow stick with Kakashi."

"It's fine, sensei." Kakashi cut in. "I don't want any marshmallows anyways."

With that issue solved, the shinobi sat roasting their marshmallows and sang songs. (Minus Kakashi because he's such a stick in the mud.) until an idea suddenly popped into Yondaime's head.

"Hey guys! I have a great game we could all play with the marshmallows!"

"Really? What is it?" Obito piped, clearly exited.

Yondaime grinned and chuckled, picking up a marshmallow.

_To be continued..._

For those of you who've read _Konoha Campers_, you probably know what's coming. (;

Please review and I'll love you all forever!


	6. Moronic Marshmallow Games

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter. Those who didn't, don't forget to this time. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

"Well, what's the game, sensei?" Rin asked, itching to know what interesting game their sensei had in store.

"This game is called…" Yondaime paused momentarily for effect. "Chubby Bunny!"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Obito broke the silence," 'Chubby Bunny'? What kind of a name is that for a game? And what does it have to do with marshmallows?"

"How do you play it?" Rin asked.

"What you do," Yondaime began, "is take a marshmallow and stick it in your mouth and say 'chubby bunny'. Then the next person will do the same thing. You keep stuffing a marshmallow in your mouth and say 'chubby bunny' every time. Whoever can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth and say 'chubby bunny' the most clearly, wins!"

A momentary silence hung around the campfire until Kakashi flatly said, "That is a terrible game."

"Your face is a terrible game." Obito spat. "I think it sounds like an awesome game, sensei!"

"It seems a bit ridiculous…but it sounds real fun at the same time too!" Rin smiled.

"Alright, it's settled then! Let the Chubby Bunny competition begin!" Yondaime cheered before he popped the marshmallow he was holding into his mouth and said, "Chubby bunny!"

"Me next! Me next!" Obito cried as he reached for the bag of marshmallows. He took a marshmallow, popped it into his mouth, and cried, "Chubby bunny!"

Rin took a marshmallow, put it in her mouth, and giggled, "Chubby bunny!"

"Kakashi, come join in!" Yondaime called out as he saw Kakashi making his way to the tent.

"No thank you. I'll pass."

"Oh no you won't!" Yondaime cried as he rose from the log and grabbed Kakashi by the arm and sat him back down on the log.

"Don't I get a choice in this?" Kakashi asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"You're going to participate in this activity with the rest of the team." Yondaime said in a stern and dead serious tone of voice, but his face immediately switched to happy mode when he said "Now go grab yourself some marshmallows if you want to beat us!"

"Now we can see what's under his mask!" Rin squealed as she blushed a deep red.

Hearing Rin's comment, Kakashi suddenly looked very disgruntled as he took a marshmallow.

"Do I _have_ to do this?"

"Yes!" All three of his team mates said at once, grinning.

Kakashi sighed, turned his face for an instant, and the marshmallow in his hand was gone in a flash.

"There, I ate it. Can I go to bed now?"

"You weren't supposed to eat it!" Yondaime cried exasperatedly.

"Where the hell did your marshmallow go?" Obito cried.

"I ate it like you wanted me to."

"But we didn't see you take your mask down to eat it!" Obito pressed on. "How could've you eaten it so fast?"

"I'm very quick at what I do."

Rin cursed under her breath, vexed that she had missed seeing Kakashi pulling his mask down to eat the marshmallow.

"Alright, you'll have to do another one," Yondaime said, offering the marshmallow bag back to Kakashi. "and don't swallow it this time!"

Kakashi sighed as he took another marshmallow, turned his head, and popped the marshmallow into his mouth in a flash.

"…Well?" Yondaime urged.

"Well what?" Kakashi asked in a slightly muffled voice.

"Say it!" Yondaime ordered.

"Say what?"

"Chubby bunny, of course! That's the point of the game!"

"Fine. Chubby bunny. Can I go now?"

"No!" Kakashi's three team mates replied in unison, once again grinning.

"You're going to have to do more than that Kakashi!" Rin giggled.

"This is just the beginning after all!" Yondaime added, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is just clearly harassment! What the hell did I do to deserve getting stuck with you people?"

"That hurt!" Yondaime mock-whined, looking quite sad.

"Aw, ignore him, sensei. He's just being an ass." Obito told his sensei as he popped a second marshmallow in his mouth. "Chubby bunny!"

Rin and Yondaime took their turns and made Kakashi take his turn. This went on until they all had five marshmallows in their mouths, their speech very muffled at this point.

"Can I stop now? I'm feeling severely nauseated." Kakashi growled in a muffled voice.

"What's that? I can't understand you!" Yondaime replied back in an equally muffled voice.

"I can't understand any of you!" Obito laughed. Yondaime, Rin, and Obito began to babble with their marshmallow talk.

"Stupid…" Kakashi grumbled as they each popped another marshmallow in their mouths.

At that point, Rin could stuff no more marshmallows in her mouth, so she stopped playing. After Yondaime made Kakashi have a sixth marshmallow, the silver haired chuunin ran off to the bushes to be sick. And so the fierce competition between Obito and Yondaime sensei continued.

Obito stuffed two marshmallows into his mouth and muffled, "Chubby bunny!"

"Oh-ho! Going for the kill are we? See if you can beat this then!" Yondaime challenged as he tossed 3 marshmallows into his mouth.

Obito stopped at 11 marshmallows in his mouth and said in an extremely muffled voice. "Chubby bunny!" though it didn't sound anything like the word chubby bunny. He suddenly clutched his stomach and ran to the bushes. Yondaime grinned the best that one could grin while having 12 marshmallows stuffed in their mouth and muffled, "I win!"

"How can you fit so many marshmallows into your mouth at once?" Rin cried. "I mean, I suppose it's talent but it's kind of gross too."

Kakashi just shook his head in disgust and headed into the tent.

Obito came back from the bushes, groaning.

"I swear I'll never eat another marshmallow ever again…"

"I bet that's not what you'll be saying tomorrow night!" Yondaime grinned, having disposed of the marshmallows in his mouth and speaking clearly.

"I'm going to bed now if you don't mind." Rin yawned as she rose from the fold-up chair and headed into the tent.

"Good plan. You're going to bed too, Obito."

"Aww, do I have to?"

"You'll need your rest if you want to go swimming tomorrow morning."

"We're swimming in the lake tomorrow?" Obito cried in excitement. "Alright!"

"Hey, hey! Keep it down," Yondaime hushed. "There's other campers here trying to sleep."

"Right, okay." Obito nodded, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Are you coming to sleep now too?"

"Not yet."

"How come you get to stay up?" Obito whined.

"Because I'm staying up to clean up the dishes you guys left out after dinner," Yondaime replied. "Unless you want to stay up longer and help me with the dishes?"

"…Actually, I feel really tired right now, but thanks for the offer!" Obito chuckled sheepishly. "I'll see you in the morning, sensei."

"I thought so," Yondaime laughed softly. "Have a good sleep Obito."

Obito crawled into the tent and fell asleep like a log within minutes next to his team mates.

_To be continued…_

Hell yeah! That was a fun chapter to write! Hope nobody was sickened or grossed out by it. I would greatly appreciate reviews, so please review!


	7. Beaten Boat Busting

Thank you for all your reviews everyone. Keep it up!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Obito slowly opened his eyes at the sunlight that was hitting the tent. He sat up and stretched his arms, yawning. He grinned as he opened his mouth and began to sing in an off-key voice, "It's a beautiful mooorrning! The birds are siiiinging! It's time for all of us to get up and-"

"SHUT UP" Came the shouts of Obito's still drowsy team-mates, one of them throwing a sandal at his face.

"…Okay." Obito meekly replied as the sandal slid off his throbbing face. He sunk back down into his sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling of the tent for an hour before Yondaime woke up and rose out of his sleeping bag.

"About time!" Obito said loudly as he sat up.

"Obito, please don't sing so loudly in the morning again. Some of us need to sleep in a bit while we're here and it wakes up the other campers too."

"Yeah, sure." Obito replied. "So are we gonna go swimming today?"

"You bet we are," Yondaime grinned. "Right after breakfast!"

Kakashi woke up a short while later when Yondaime finished making breakfast. He was emerging from the entrance flap of tent when he suddenly jerked back a little. He tried to move forward again but was prevented from doing so. He slowly tried to look up at the door flap of the tent and…

"Uh-oh, looks like you've got your hair stuck in the tent zipper there, Kakashi," Yondaime chuckled, pointing at the top Kakashi's silver bushy hair that was indeed caught in the tent zipper. "Don't move, okay? I'll just go get the scissors form the car just in case. I'll try to get your hair uncaught from there, but if worst comes to worst, we can just snip that bit of hair off."

Yondaime quickly went to the car to unlock it and began his search for the scissors in the glove box.

Obito burst out laughing as he saw Kakashi stuck in his half crouched position, wearing a very displeased look on his face, all because of a little bit of hair caught in a tent zipper.

"Shut up, Obito!" Kakashi snapped as he suddenly jerked his head forward angrily, ripping his hair from the zipper. With his hair no longer caught and with Kakashi still in the half crouched position, along with him still feeling a little groggy from the small amount of sleep he received, Kakashi could not find himself to keep his balance in the awkward position he was standing in and a result, he fell over flat on his face.

Obito fell of the bench laughing at that point, unable to contain himself despite knowing how angry Kakashi would be at him. Then, with all the dignity one could muster after having their hair caught in a tent zipper and falling flat on their face right afterwards, Kakashi picked himself up off the ground, patted the dirt off his clothes, and as though nothing had happened, walked over to the picnic table with his head held high and seated himself down and casually studied the features of a nearby cedar tree.

Obito was still rolling on the ground laughing when Yondaime came back with a pair of scissors. He looked at where Kakashi's had been trapped moments ago and saw only a small silver tuft of hair caught on the zipper.

"Well, I guess that's another way of getting uncaught," Yondaime shrugged, pocketing the scissors and approaching the picnic table. He turned on the small camping stove and prepared some bacon and eggs.

Rin woke up half way through breakfast, looking quite tired.

"Good morning, Rin!" Yondaime chirped cheerfully.

"Good morning," Rin replied as she yawned. "Sorry I woke up so late. I was really bushed."

Obito started, "Man Rin, you should've been up earlier so you could've seen what happened with Kakashi-"

"Obito," Yondaime cut in, looking warningly at the boy, who immeditly shut his mouth..

"Why? What happened?" Rin asked, curious with what Obito had been blathering out a few seconds ago.

"Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. Kakashi replied sternly, closing the topic.

Rin said nothing more as she sat down to have her breakfast.

"Hey guys," Rin started. "I noticed some grey fur caught on the tent zipper and it's kind of worrying me. Do you think an animal's been trying to get into the tent or something? It could be really dangerous-"

Obito snorted before he once again burst out into fits of laughter.

"What? What did I say?" Rin asked, looking quite confused.

"That's not animal fur, Rin." Yondaime answered, begining to chuckle.

"Then what is it-" Rin began before she saw the look Kakashi was giving Obito. "Oh...you know Kakashi, if you just trimmed your hair down a little bit, it probably wouldn't get caught in the zipper like that. I could trim it for you if you-"

"No thank you." Kakashi replied curtly, immidietely shutting a sheepish-looking Rin up.

Clearling the tension, Yondaime asked, "So Kakashi, how did you sleep last night?"

"Terribly. Thanks to your silly marshmallow game, I constantly felt like I was going to throw up, so I couldn't fall asleep for most of the night."

"That's odd. I had a ton of marshmallows in my mouth and I didn't feel very sick for long last night," Obito said, calming down from his laughing fits. "In fact, I had a great sleep! I feel refreshed and ready to do anything!"

Kakashi quickly threw an envious glare at Obito as Yondaime made a motion with his hand to tell Obito to stop talking about it.

"Gee, I'm real sorry to hear that, Kakashi." Yondaime said sympathetically. "I won't make you play Chubby Bunny again or any other game that may make you feel sick, I promise."

After the shinobi finished their breakfast and cleaned up their dishes, they were ready to embark upon their adventure to the lake.

"Alright guys, so we can all get changed in the tent one at a time and we'll meet each other at the lake down that path." Yondaime instructed, pointing down the lane out of their campsite where the path lay. Got it?"

"You got it!" Obito saluted.

"First dibs on changing!" Rin called out.

"Second dibs!" Obito shouted.

"Whatever." Kakashi shrugged.

Yondaime chuckled, "Looks like I'm last then."

5 minutes later, Rin came out in a purple two-piece bathing suit, causing a cheeky Obito to whistle and make cat-calls.

"Oh, grow up!" Rin huffed angrily before she quickly made her way to the lake.

Obito dashed inside of the tent and took only a minute to put his orange swim trunks on. He rushed back out and followed Rin down the gravely road towards the dirt path leading to the lake.

"Hey Rin, wait up!" Obito called out.

"How did you get changed so fast?"

"It's easier with swim trunks I suppose." Obito shrugged, unsure himself.

Satisfied with the answer, Rin put her vexed air back on and quickened her pace.

When they reached the end of the short dirt path, the lake and scenery met their eyes.

"It's beautiful…" Rin breathed, forgetting why she was angry as she gazed at the mountains and trees surrounding the shining blue lake. Small bits of fine gravel covered the shore of the lake like a small beach. Only a few people were swimming in the lake and resting on the shore, making the setting look friendly and warm. "Look at it, Obito! It's like something out of a book or a dream-"

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Obito shouted as he ran onto the shore and leaped into the lake.

"Way to spoil the moment, Obito." Rin groaned angrily, but she quickly dismissed the thought and slowly waded her way into the lake.

Obito suddenly stopped splashing around in the water and looked as though an idea struck him. "Hey! Kakashi's actually going to come down and swim, right?"

"Yeah, he should be since sensei wants him to participate in every activity." Rin replied, confused at why Obito looked excited. "So...?"

"So, with Kakashi coming down to swim, that means he can wear only swim trunks, which means…no mask!"

Rin gasped, "You're right! We can finally see what Kakashi looks like without his mask! He must be really cute and..."

Rin trailed off and squealed at the thought of a mask-less Kakashi while Obito looked on and sighed, "Girls…"

They heard footsteps and they looked up; The moment of truth.

"Kakashi! You…-" Rin stammered at a loss for words as she stared at the silver-haired boy.

"Are still wearing your mask…" Obito finished lamely.

"Of course I'm still wearing my mask." Kakashi scoffed as he walked into the lake.

"I can't believe it! You're devoid of all clothes except your swim trunks, and you still wear a mask!" Obito cried in frustration. "Why?"

"Because I can."

"That's not a proper answer!"

"Hey guys, I'm here!"

When they heard that voice, Obito, Kakashi, and Rin looked up from the water to see their sensei had arrived in…a !

No, he wasn't actually. Sorry if there are bad images swimming around in your head now.

What Yondaime _really_ came dressed in was an old-fashioned one-piece body bathing suit covered in alternating thick bands of red and white, making Yondaime look like the biggest dork at the lake.

"What the hell of a kind of bathing suit is that?" Obito cried as he gawked at his sensei.

"He looks so…weird!" Rin whispered to her team mates.

"Great. Everyone's staring," Kakashi grumbled as the swimming and sunbathing campers stared at Yondaime's ridiculous swimwear. "Let's ditch this place and quickly get back to the-"

"How's the swimming going, guys?" Yondaime cut in as he walked into the lake, the campers still staring, Obito and Rin looking the most horrified of them all.

"Just pretend that we don't know him." Kakashi whispered to Rin and Obito.

"The swimming's great, sensei!" Obito suddenly replied, "But why are you dressed in such a stupid-looking swimsuit?"

"It's not stupid!" Yondaime cried indignantly, looking quite offended. "It's the most original swimsuit here at the lake!"

"Too original…" Rin mumbled.

"Well, you guys are on your own now." Kakashi said as he swam off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Kakashi! Where are you swimming off to?" Yondaime called out.

"Who the hell are you?" Kakashi called back before he swam off quickly.

"What's up with him?" Yondaime asked, clearly confused.

"He's pretending that he doesn't know you." Rin replied.

"Really…does this swimsuit honestly look that bad on me?"

Kakashi swam off to another part of the lake, not too far off from where his team was. He spotted another shore along the edge of the lake and swam towards it. As he walked up on the small deserted shore, he spotted something half hidden in the bushes. Kakashi approached the object and pushed the obscuring branches away. The object was an old, small, wooden, beat-up rowboat. Deciding that it was an unwanted boat abandoned years ago by somebody long gone, Kakashi dragged the boat to the shore and hopped in.

"Well, this will probably be the most exciting thing on this whole lake." Kakashi said to himself as he took the one paddle that wasn't broken in half and attempted to paddle out farther onto the lake. For a good twenty minutes, Kakashi sat in the boat, quietly thinking about things until a loud shout, that sounded as though it belonged to an aged hillbilly, rang from the shore he took the boat from and interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey you! What do ya think yer doin' with mah boat?!"

Kakashi stood up abruptly as he saw an old scraggly-looking man with a tangled beard and dirty worn-down clothes shaking his fist in the air.

Now the boat that Kakashi was in was, like the crazy old man, old and and little worn down, so as Kakashi abruptly stood up in the boat, his foot broke through the bottom.

"Oh shit…" Kakashi cursed as water started leaking into the boat.

"Ya bring mah boat back in now, ya hear me? Ya bring it in now or I'll beat ya good next time I see ya walkin' on shore!"

"I'll bring it back in a minute!' Kakashi called back. He knew the old man would be furious when he saw the hole in his boat, but he knew he had to bring the boat back before it sank. He began to lower himself back down to paddle the boat, but as he did, the weight of his feet made another hole in the bottom of the boat. Kakashi jumped back up in surprise, causing a third hole, pulling his foot down.

"What kind of a boat is this?" Kakashi cried angrily as he tried to pull his foot out free from the hole. He succeeded, only to fly back on his bottom, which caused another hole in the boat. The old boat sunk within a matter of seconds, pulling Kakashi down with it as it caught onto his swim trunks. He quickly tore himself away and swam up to the surface, gulping for air.

"Ya sunk mah boat, ya damn pesky lil' brat! Ya sunk mah only means of transportation across the lake! If I could swim, I'd swim after ya and skin ya alive! I'll kill ya the next time I see ya! Yer dead, I tell ya, dead! Ya hear me, boy?"

Kakashi quickly swam away from the scene and sight of the old man and swam towards the shore where his team was waiting.

"Where were you?" Obito asked. "You missed me catching a fish with my bare hands!"

"Congratulations." Kakashi commented indifferently.

"No really, where were you?" Yondaime asked.

"I was just swimming off in a different area of the lake."

"Okay, but next time try to stay in sight so I can see you."

"Okay." Kakashi nodded as he rose from the water. "I'm done swimming, so I'm going back to change now if you don't mind."

"Um, Kakashi? I think you're forgetting something." Yondaime snickered.

"What?"

Rin looked at Kakashi and suddenly blushed profously. Obito looked at Kakashi and his jaw dropped.

"What? What?" Kakashi demanded, not seeing the problem. Horror suddenly struck him and he reached his hands up towards his face.

No, the mask was still there. Still confused, he once again cried "What?" Yondaime made a downward pointing motion with his finger, causing Kakashi to look down. When the boy looked down, he saw that his swim trunks were no longer with him. Kakashi turned red as a cherry and quickly lowered himself back down in the water.

"Don't look! Don't you dare look!" He commanded as he covered himself up despite being hidden in the water. The people on the beach looked up from what they were previously doing and looked directly at Kakashi.

"What does 'Don't look' mean to you people?" Kakashi shouted.

"Kakashi, never shout 'Don't look' out loud when you're in a situation like this. It always encourages everyone to look." Yondaime laughed. "What happened to your swim trunks?"

"I could ask the very same thing." Kakashi growled. He looked out towards the lake and he thought he saw a part of his blue swim trunks floating on the water.

"…Crap!" Kakashi growled to himself. "They must have gotten completely torn off by a part of the boat when I got caught on it."

"My towel's up on the shore if you need to cover yourself to get back up to the campsite." Yondaime offered.

"Could you bring it here please? I don't want everyone staring at me as I get out of the water."

"C'mon! Who here would want to stare at your scrawny little ass anyways?" Obito laughed.

"Obito, be nice! Laughing at the misfortune of others is rude and dishonourable." Yondaime scolded, lightly knocking the boy upside the head. "Now would you kindly go get Kakashi my towel?"

"Aw, fine." Obito grumbled, picking himself up out of the water and fetching Yondaime's towel. He walked back into the lake and handed the towel to Kakashi, snickering. Kakashi gave an angry "Thanks." as he quickly snatched the towel from Obito and wrapped it around himself in a flash when he raised himself out of the water. The people on the beach stared at Kakashi as he walked out of the lake and to the path leading to the campsites.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kakashi's face turn that red before." Rin commented, breaking the long silence between Team Yondaime.

"Getting sick last night, humiliation from getting his hair caught in a tent zipper, and now this. Seems like Kakashi's getting the raw end of the deal with camping here so far," Yondaime sighed. "So let's try to be real nice to him and try to make this trip more enjoyable for him, okay guys?"

"Okay." Both students replied, nodding.

The three shinobi splashed and swam about in the lake for hours until their stomachs began to grumble for lunch.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to feel real hungry." Yondaime announced, raising himself out of the water.

"I'm hungry too!" Obito piped up.

"Alright then. We'll head back to roast our lunch!"

"Roast?" Rin said in confusion.

"We're having hotdogs, Rin." Yondaime chuckled. "They're tasty and the ideal food for camping."

"What are we waiting for then? I'm starving!" Obito cried as he hopped out of the water.

The three of them headed back to the campsite, dripping wet but content, and Obito thinking all the way back to the campsite; "I can't wait to write in my jounal tonight about Kakashi losing his swim trunks at the lake!"

Hope I didn't cause any permanant mental damage to your brains or disturbing images to swim around in your heads with this chapter. Please review!


	8. Hellish Hiking

Thanks for your reviews guys. Keep it up!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

When Obito, Rin, and Yondaime arrived back to the campsite from the lake, they found a surly Kakashi sitting by the fire pit, striking matches.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we've got a pyromaniac in the making, sensei!" Obito joked.

"I'm not a pyromaniac." Kakashi grumbled.

"Ever heard of a joke, Mr. Emo?"

"I'm not an emo either, dammit."

"Nice going with making that fire, Kakashi! We need that fire to roast the hotdogs for our lunch." Yondaime grinned. "Just go easy on the matches there, okay? We don't want to run out of them after all."

"Um…yeah." Kakashi replied as he hastily shoved the match box out of view before he rose from the log and went into the tent.

"Obito, could you grab those sticks we used for the marshmallows last night?" Yondaime asked as he grabbed the hotdogs from the cooler.

"You mean we're gonna roast hotdogs like marshmallows?"

"Yes, we're going to roast them like marshmallows. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Pretty cool? It's awesome! It's meat on a stick!" Obito cried, pumping his fists into the air. "How can that not be cool?!"

Rin approached the tent and called in, "Kakashi, we're having lunch now. Aren't you going to come out?"

"I'm not hungry." came a reply.

"But you should really eat! Won't you come out?"

"No."

Before Rin could attempt to persuade the grouchy chuunin any further, Yondaime barged into the tent and grabbed Kakashi by the collar of his shirt and hauled the boy out.

"C'mon, we can't have you getting any scrawnier than you already are! If you don't eat anything, you won't last very long on the hike later on today."

"We're going on a hike?" Rin said in surprise.

"A hike? But those are boring!" Obito whined.

Yondaime turned to Obito with a glint in his eye.

"I promise you that this hike will be anything but boring. Or would you guys rather stay behind at the campsite and do 700 push ups and several laps around the lake instead?"

There was a momentary silence before Obito and Rin hastily replied, "No, that's okay!" "The hike sounds great, sensei!" "Yeah! Can't wait!"

"Good! It's settled then. We're going on a hike after lunch!" Yondaime grinned as he dropped Kakashi, who let out an "Oof!" as he hit the ground. "Kakashi, come get a hotdog to roast for your lunch. You'll need the energy to go hiking." Yondaime advised.

Kakashi inwardly growled as he rose from the ground, dusting the dirt off himself with his hands. He took a hotdog and a roasting stick and sat by the fire with Obito and Rin. The three sat in silence for a few moments as they roasted their hotdogs.

"Hey…wouldn't it be cool if you could roast everything on a stick?" Obito suddenly said out of the blue.

"No, it wouldn't." Kakashi replied.

"Like this chocolate bar!" Obito continued as he grabbed a chocolate bar off the picnic table.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Rin told her team mate.

"Sure it is!" Obito grinned as he took his roasted hotdog off the roasting stick, put it in a bun, and poked the end of his roasting stick through the still-wrapped-up chocolate bar. Obito stuck the chocolate bar into the flames and grinned contently.

"There! Chocolate on a stick! How cool is that?"

"It won't work." Kakashi stated.

"Stop being such a pessimist!"

"But it's the truth."

"You're just jealous that I thought of chocolate on a stick before you, Kakashi!"

Kakashi sighed as he shook his head and muttered "Hopeless."

The three young shinobi sat there for a couple of moments, munching on their hotdogs as Obito happily roasted his chocolate on a stick.

"Um, Obito," Kakashi started. "The chocolate is-"

"Hush! I know what I'm doing." Obito cut in, holding his hand up towards Kakashi.

"But it's-"

"Stop trying to be in control already!"

"For goodness sake Obito, look at the chocolate!" Rin cried, pointing in the fire.

Obito looked and saw the melting chocolate oozing out of the side of the wrapper that had caught on fire.

"What the-no! Don't melt!" Obito cried as he quickly withdrew his roasting stick from the fire, blowing on the burning chocolate wrapper to extinguish the flames. "Aw man, Ii's ruined!"

"I told you it wouldn't work."

"Aw, shut up Kakashi."

"Obito,what the hell did you do to that chocolate bar?" Yondaime cried as he saw the burnt up chocolate fall off the stick and hit the ground. "That was for the hike!"

"Umm…oops?" Obito grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, you guys get your day packs and fill up your water bottles." Yondaime said as he handed out a chocolate bar each to Rin and Kakashi. "No chocolate for you." Yondaime frowned at Obito as the boy held out his hand for some. Obito's face fell and he sulked off. They all packed their bags with a water bottle, chocolate bars, and a first aid kit.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes, sensei." All thee students replied.

"Excellent!" the blonde-haired man grinned. "This is C-rank hike team and I expect everyone to do their best!" He shot his fist into the air and cried, "Alright team, move out!"

Team Yondaime marched out of the campsite, down the lane, and down a trail to their left.

"It's like he still thinks we're in Konoha and about to go on a mission." Obito whispered to Rin. "What the heck's up with that?"

"If we act like this hike is a mission, you'll do a better job on it." Yondaime replied, hearing what Obito had whispered to his team mate.

"What's so scary and tough about all this? It's just a dumb old hike!" Obito snorted.

Yondaime swivelled around with an evil gleam in his eye and a malicious grin plastered on his face.

"Just a 'dumb old hike' you said?"

"Obito!" Rin cried as she clasped her hands over his mouth. "Don't try to make the situation worse than it already is!"

"'Make the situation worse' you said?" Yondaime said with both the evil gleam in his eye and the malicious grin still plastered on his face.

"Don't you two know when to just be quiet?" Kakashi sighed as he walked past them.

Obito mouthed some naughty words at Kakashi while Rin stopped him once again.

"Don't push it anymore Obito. Kakashi knows best."

The trail began to slope up through the thick of the forest. After half an hour of climbing up the steep trail, Obito was almost crawling to keep up.

"So, are you finding this hike boring, Obito?" Yondaime grinned.

"This…is…torture!" the young Uchiha panted, covered in sweat.

"This trail is so steep!" Rin gasped. "It's like we're climbing a mountain!"

"Rin, we _**are**_ climbing a mountain." Yondaime informed the girl, chuckling.

"What?" Obito cried. "You never told us we'd be hiking up something this hard!"

"It's not that hard." Kakashi scoffed. "This is easy."

"Of course!" Obito spat. "Everything is just so easy for you!"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, not everything."

"Oh really? Then what isn't easy for you?"

"Writing in a diary like we did last night. That sure wasn't easy."

"Ha! That was such an easy assignment for me," Obito laughed triumphantly. "And you do call it a diary! Ha!"

"Hey Obito, no stopping allowed! Pick up your feet and catch up!" Yondaime called down to see that the boy had stopped and was practically talking to thin air.

Obito yelped as he saw how farther up the trail rest of his team was. He quickly ran up, but ran out of breath before he caught up.

"I tell him I'm bad at one thing and he gloats on how good he is at it." Kakashi sighed to himself as he glanced back at his team mate trudging up the trail.

"How much farther sensei? I don't think I can go on much longer." Rin panted.

"Just another 15 minutes." Yondaime replied.

"Excellent!" Obito and Rin gapsed, cearly relieved.

However, two painful hours later, they were still hiking through the trees up hill. Rin was panting, slowly plodding her way up the trail while Obito, at that point, was actually crawling.

"Sensei…" Kakashi began, looking quite worn out and panting. "You said…two hours ago…we were…only 15…minutes…away…from…" but Kakashi didn't finish as he wheezed and collapsed face first into the dirt.

"Kakashi! Are you okay?" Yondaime cried. "Here, I'll get you some of your water." He quickly removed Kakashi's water bottle from his backpack. Yondaime looked at the almost full water bottle.

"Kakashi, have you drunk any water on this hike at all?"

"About one quarter or a bit less." Kakashi replied, sitting back up, looking a little dizzy.

"You need to drink more than that. No wonder you collapsed!"

"I was rationing it. Ninja always must ration their supplies on missions in case of emergencies, right?"

"Yes, rationing is very good Kakashi, but you're rationing too much water to the point where you're getting dehydrated. I'm surprised you were able to keep up with me for this long with the small amount of water you've drunk today."

"Senseeeiiii! I need more water!" Obito shouted up from further down the trail.

"Don't tell me you drank it all!" Yondaime shouted back down.

"Yeah, I did actually."

"How are you doing, Rin?" Yondaime called down to the girl.

Rin took out her almost empty water bottle and smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, the both of you come up here to get some more water. You two will need to learn how to ration." Yondaime called down. He then turned to Kakashi, "And you will need to learn how not ration so much. Make sure you drink a lot now since you won't need to consume as much water on the way back down."

Kakashi turned around and quickly took a large swig of water and then faced his sensei.

"You mean we're almost at the top?"

"Yes, and this time I'm not lying." Yondaime winked. "Don't worry. The view will be worth it."

"Are we almost at the top, sensei?" Rin panted as she reached Yondaime and Kakashi.

"Yeah, we are. Where's Obito?"

"He's further back." Rin replied, pointing down the trail.

"Hurry up, Obito! We're almost there!" Yondaime shouted down to Obito who was lying on his belly, panting.

Obito picked himself up off the ground, trudged up the hill and caught up to the others waiting for him.

"You lied! This so-called "C-rank hike" is worse than any C-rank mission I've ever been on!" Obito complained.

"You're right," Yondaime smiled, "This is at least a B-rank hike. Maybe even almost an A-rank hike."

"WHAT?!" Obito screamed. "You really did lie to us!"

"Relax, relax! I know I tricked you guys and I'm sorry, but I had to motivate you somehow otherwise you wouldn't have bothered hiking the mountain knowing it was this challenging, right?" Yondaime cut in, patting Obito on the back. "I promise you we're really almost there. You've done a great job so far, so just hike up this last stretch, okay?"

Obito grumbled, "Fine." and continued hiking up. Team Yondaime hiked slowly up the last stretch where they rose out of the gradually thinning trees into the sunlight. The trees seemed to stop all together and before them lay a large alpine meadow.

"Look at all the colourful flowers here!" Rin breathed.

"Finally!" Obito cried as he fell face first into the assorted alpine flowers.

"This here is an alpine meadow." Yondaime explained to his students. "Because we're at a high altitude, only shrubs and flowers can grow. Notice how the trees got shorter and lessened as we went up?"

"That's nice." Obito absently sighed as he lay in the flowers.

"Look at those purple flowers over there!" Rin exclaimed as she made her way from the group of small yellow flowers she was looking at earlier.

"And nobody's listening to my offerings of knowledge." Yondaime sighed disappointedly.

"I was listening." Kakashi stated, still standing beside his sensei.

"Ah, it's nice to know at least somebody here cares." Yondaime smiled.

"I said I was listening. I never said that I actually cared." Kakashi said before he walked off.

Yondaime said nothing for a moment before he sighed and shook his head, "Oh well. I suppose I can't force kids to be interested about the surrounding environment."

So the shinobi spent their time in the meadows for a while until Yondaime called his students back to him to make an announcement.

"It's time to carry on up to the top now guys!"

"To the top?" Rin cried. "But I thought we were already at the top!"

"No way! We still haven't reached the peak yet!" Yondaime smiled as he pointed at the tall snowy top of the mountain that stood a little further down the meadows.

All three of Yondaime's students shouted "NO!" very loudly and clearly to their sensei.

"But we haven't seen the actual view yet! It's real spectacular once you get to the top, so it's worth the extra push!" Yondaime pressed on.

"Sensei, we're dead tired!" Obito whined.

"And it's so much further to the top!" Rin added.

"And we're almost out of water." Kakashi said sternly. "You know it's not safe for us to climb a steep mountain when we're so low on water. One of us might collapse again. We still have to climb down the mountain too and the sun will be setting in a couple of hours."

Yondaime sighed in defeat, knowing his students brought up some good points.

"I suppose you're right. I shouldn't be pushing you guys past your limit. Not too sure what I was thinking." Yondaime chuckled sheepishly. "We'll head down now before it gets dark."

And with that said, Team Yondaime headed into the trees again, leaving the flowery meadows behind.

_To be continued…_

Don't forget to review!


	9. Destroying Dinner

Sorry I took forever with getting this chapter up. Life got really buy and stuff. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Keep it up!

_Disclaimer: And after all these months, I still don't own Naruto._

The team climbed down the mountain without much trouble and reached the campsite just before the sun set. As the squad arrived at their campsite however, they found some unwanted visitors awaiting them.

"What are those?" Obito cried, pointing at one of the visitors nosing at the open cereal box.

"They're trouble, that's what!" Yondaime growled.

"Uh…what?" Obito said, still not understanding.

"They're bears." Yondaime explained as he quickly pulled out a kunai and threw it at one of the bear's nose. It roared and turned its head at the attacker. Yondaime approached the bear, waving his arms at it, shouting.

"Go on, shoo! Get out of here! Scram, you oversized fur ball!"

With all his angry shouting, Yondaime managed to scare off the other bear that was nosing the tent, but the bear he attacked swung a paw at Yondaime.

"Okay, won't try that again." Yondaime breathed, barely missing the bear's paw swat.

Rin and Kakashi quietly tried to shuffle away from the campsite, but the bear spotted their movement and made its way towards the two.

"Oh-no! It's coming towards us!" Rin screamed. "What do we do?"

"Relax, I'll kick its ass." Kakashi replied calmly, flexing his fingers.

"Kakashi and Rin, just stay where you are! If you run, you'll only provoke it." Yondaime ordered.

The bear continued to make its way over to the two shinobi.

"We're going to die, we're going to die!" Rin cried, losing control.

"Stop freaking out already, we aren't going to die!" Kakashi snapped.

"Rin, try to stay calm! You're only provoking the bear!" Yondaime loudly warned.

"Hey sensei, you better do something or Kakashi and Rin are gonna get eaten!" Obito cried.

"That was my last kunai," Yondaime groaned. "I need some other weapon that can knock that bear out quickly. But what?"

He looked about frantically before Obito tapped his arm. Yondaime looked at his young disciple who was holding a frying pan out towards his sensei.

"Good enough!" Yondaime said as he quickly took the frying pan from Obito. He charged at the bear, his mighty weapon in hand.

The bear was only a few feet from where Kakashi and Rin were standing. Rin whimpered, clutching Kakashi's arm tightly as he got into fighting stance.

"Rin, please let go of me. You're hurting my arm." Kakashi requested calmly despite the dangerous situation.

"I can't help it, I'm so scared! We don't have our ninjutsu or genjutsu to protect ourselves with if things get ugly!"

"...I forgot about that." Kakashi said with his stance faltering, suddenly looking a little frightened himself.

The bear roared, lunging at the two shinobi, but before it could reach them, it fell over face first into the dirt. And there stood Yondaime, holding his frying pan and grinning in victory.

"You saved us!" Rin cried in relief.

"We could have beaten the bear with a few punches and kicks if needed." Kakashi shrugged, trying to quickly cover up any fear that showed upon his face or in his posture.

"I'm sure you could have Kakashi, but we wouldn't want to take any chances, now would we?" Yondaime chuckled.

"Why did the bears come to our campsite?" Obito asked loudly.

"Because despite how many times I've told you guys not to leave food out in our campsite, somebody left their partially eaten chocolate bar and trail mix on the picnic table, that's why!" Yondaime replied angrily, pointing to the empty chocolate bar wrapper and scattered nuts on the ground

"Whoops, my bad." Obito said. He gasped and clasped both of his hands over his mouth, immediately regretting what he just blurted out. The rest of his team swung their glaring eyes in his direction.

"Um, I don't know about you guys but I'm sure hungry after that long, hard hike!" Obito stated loudly, trying to switch the topic.

"Obito…" Yondaime growled dangerously. "Go make the fire. Now."

Obito chuckled sheepishly and quickly piled wood and paper into the fire pit.

"Don't leave your food out again, any of you." Yondaime told his students in a dead serious tone of voice, but immediately brightened up again as he added, "We don't want to get mauled to bits now do we?"

"Hey Sensei, all the matches are gone!" Obito cried as he finished searching through the equipment box.

"How can that be?" Yondaime said as he made he way to the equipment box. He found an empty box of matches. "How could've we run out already?"

He thought about the matches used for lunch and remembered that it was Kakashi who had started the fire while they were at the lake. He also remembered Kakashi striking matches as well. He slowly turned his head towards where Kakashi was standing only to find him gone.

"Kakashi…" Yondaime growled under his breath, looking in Kakashi's direction, only to find that the boy had already taken off down the lane towards the lake. Yondaime followed and quickly found Kakashi further down the lane.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yondaime huffed as he grabbed Kakashi by the arm.

"To the lake of course, where I will sit down and contemplate the meaning of life." His student innocently replied.

"Ha ha, very funny," Yondaime sarcastically replied as he dragged his student back to the campsite by the ear. "Now why don't you come back to the campsite where you can contemplate on where the matches have gone instead."

Once back at the campsite, Yondaime gave Kakashi a short lecture on not using up so many matches, luckily away from Obito and Rin's view and hearing.

"If that's understood, I'd like you to prepare dinner now." Yondaime ordered. "We're having tacos tonight which are located in the cooler and food box. Just set up the ingredients for now. I'll get some matches for the stove from the ranger or another camper."

Yondaime then approached the rest of his team.

"Now I'm going to get the park ranger over here so he can hopefully pick up and relocate that bear. I'll only be gone for five minutes so the bear shouldn't regain consciousness, but if it does, remember that the frying pan is your best friend."

Obito chuckled at the last statement.

"I'm serious." Yondaime said sternly before he walked off.

"Well, sorry!" Obito huffed under his breath as he put some firewood in the fire pit.

"Why do we have to still have that bear lying in our campsite when sensei's out?" Rin shuddered. "What if it does wake up again?"

"I know," Obito groaned. "Why couldn't sensei just move it himself?"

Yondaime arrived back five minutes later with the ranger following slowly behind in a pickup truck.

"Now that's the kind of car we should've got for this trip instead of that crappy old yellow one!' Obito piped.

"Hush, Obito. Ricky's a good car." Yondaime cut in.

"Hoo! That's a big one you got there!" The burly Park Ranger said as he climbed out of the pickup. "Any particular reason he came around here? Some left over food perhaps?"

"Right on the button, sir. One of my students left out some food by mistake." Yondaime replied, chuckling sheepishly. "We're terribly sorry about the bear incident. I'll make sure we won't leave food out again."

"I sure hope not, otherwise this place will be swarming with these guys looking for some goods to munch on." The park ranger noddeed.

With Yondaime's help, the ranger restrained the unconscious bear with some rope and hoisted the bear into the back of the pick-up truck. With that complete, the ranger climbed back in the truck, gave a wave to the squad, and drove off.

"Alright, did everyone get that message clear? No more food left out here, okay?"

"Yes, sensei." All three students replied.

"Now," Yondaime grinned as he clapped his hands together. "Kakashi, you got the food out for the tacos laid out?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Great! Now I'll show you how to start up a camping stove."

"Hey sensei, did you get the matches?" Obito asked from the fire pit.

"Oh yeah, here you go! Don't you go using them all up too." Yondaime said as he tossed a box of half-used matches to Obito who caught them with his hands.

"I still can't believe we can't use our jutsu here." Obito grumbled as he struck a match on the matchbox, only to have it snap in half.

"Well, it's the small price to pay to come to a beautiful place like this to have a good time." Yondaime reasoned. "Don't worry about it though. You'll get your jutsu back after the trip is done."

"Sensei, why can't we use our jutsu here?" Kakashi asked as he dropped beef into the frying pan over the cooking stove.

"That's a good question." Yondaime mused and looked thoughtfully into the distance.

The three students looked at their sensei, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well, why can't we use our jutsu here?" Kakashi pressed on, getting a little impatient on waiting for Yondaime's intelligent answer.

"I dunno." Yondaime merely shrugged, immediately dropping his intelligently thoughtful look from a few seconds before.

"Kakashi, I think you should check the beef on the stove." Rin advised, pointing to the smoking pan.

Kakashi looked over towards the cooking stove and cursed as he ran over and took the smoking beef off the stove.

"Kakashi, you were supposed to be watching that!" Yondaime groaned.

"Way to go, Kakashi! Now dinner's ruined!" Obito shouted.

"Well you should've known better than to appoint me as the cook." Kakashi sighed. "Whatever I cook is cursed to have food poisoning, but if you don't mind that, you can help yourself to dinner now since it's ready."

Everybody sat down at the picnic table where the tacos where. The tomatoes were chopped and minced beyond the point where they didn't even look like tomatoes anymore, the cheese was in bits and mushed up, the onions looked among the same lines as the tomatoes, and of course there was the burnt beef to add. The lettuce and salsa were the only things that looked okay.

"Kakashi, you totally massacred dinner." Yondaime finally sighed after the long moment of silence between the team as they stared at their dinner.

"At least I tried." Kakashi reasoned. Obito and Yondaime still glared angrily at Kakashi though, their stomachs grumbling.

"Kakashi, it's tacos! How can you mess up making something as simple as tacos?" Yondaime groaned.

"I've been hiking up a mountain all day, come back starving, and you screw dinner up!" Obito whined.

"Hey guys, calm down!" Rin intervened. "Kakashi tried his best, but maybe cooking just isn't his strong point."

"But Rin, we're so hungry!" Obito whined as his stomach growled loudly.

"But just because the beef is burnt a little, doesn't mean that it'll taste bad." Rin pressed on.

"I guess the tacos are still edible," Yondaime sighed. "Rin's right. I'm sorry Kakashi, I didn't mean to get mad at you. You did a fine job with making dinner and we really appreciate it. I'm sure it'll taste great."

"Well, let's dig in!" Rin announced.

Obito, Rin, and Yondaime each dressed their taco with beef and the other ingredients. As they took a bite, they cringed at the horrible taste of the burnt beef and the unpleasing texture of the cheese.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to like it." Kakashi said amidst the strong silence between his teammates who were trying to chew and swallow their food. "Just let it out and say it tastes bad. It'll make you feel a whole lot better."

"No no, don't be silly Kakashi, it tastes great!" Yondaime contradicted, though his face told another story.

"Yes, it tastes wonderful!" Rin agreed, her face also telling another story.

"This stuff tastes…superb…" Obito tried to lie through his teeth, but suddenly dropped his taco onto the plate. "Aw, forget it. Kakashi, your cooking's horrible!"

"Now tell me something I don't know."

"I think I'm going to have to agree with Obito. Sorry Kakashi, but it does taste pretty bad."

"It's okay sensei. I know it does so that's why I didn't eat any."

"You what?!" Obito cried. "Kakashi, you sneak!"

"Alright, now let's get those journal entries in for today." Yondaime cut in. "Everybody go get their journals."

Obito, Kakashi, and Rin went into the tent momentarily and came back out with their journals.

"Okay, you guys can start writing now."

Obito snickered as he wrote his entry down about Kakashi losing his swim trunks and how bad his cooking tasted. The writing continued for fifteen minutes until the daylight was completely gone. Yondaime had them stop writing and read over their journals.

"Good job everyone! You've all written very good responses today. Now it's time for campfire. We can feast on marshmallows and smores for our meal."

"Good plan!" Obito nodded as he sat down on the campfire log.

Team Yondaime commenced their campfire and it eventually ended up turning into another game of Chubby Bunny, minus Kakashi who sat out of the game.

"Ham u pah uh arfallow?" Obito asked Kakashi.

"What?"

"I haid, ham u pah uh arphallow?"

"I can't understand a word you're saying."

"He haid, an u paff uh garfallowf." Rin translated.

"I can't understand a word you're saying either." Kakashi flatly replied.

"Ey oth aid, paff ah arfallows" Yondaime said and started to laugh, Obito and Rin joining in the laughter as well.

"It'll take me weeks to decipher what these morons are trying to say." Kakashi sighed.

The crazy campfire finally ended and the shinobi all headed off to bed, Obito, Rin, and Yondaime's stomachs moaning and complaining about the contents of Kakashi's dinner and the ridiculous amount of marshmallows.

_To be continued…_

You know the drill guys. Reviewing time!


End file.
